Fountain Splash
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is my opinion of what happened behind the scenes with Mike and Tina in yesterday's props episode. Mostly Tike but will feature others also.


I sat on the fountain wall unable to stop smiling at Kurt and Blaine. It was all a dream but it was clearer than anything I had ever thought before. All this time I had been trying to make myself just like Rachel Berry when it came to my singing and stage performance when really I was already like her. I could already carry out tunes like her and the theatricality part was a piece of cake for me. It had always been there and wasn't going to go away. Mike was right in the part that this is Rachel's last performance and she deserves to be in the spot light one last time, especially since her audition, and she had earned it. Next year will be my turn to shine and I will be the one standing in the middle of the stage while all the underclassmen are standing behind me and swaying to the music. I was glad to have this realization but I also remembered how Mike defended her instead of me and that hurt more than I thought. I remembered it the same time Kurt ran his hand against the side of my head trying to get the hair out of my face.

"Ouch! That really hurts right there." "Why don't we help you back to your place and help get things in order. Blaine can drive your car and we will stay to help you get cleaned up at your house and try to blow dry all of this fabric before it gets ruined." Kurt told me trying to help me to my feet while Blaine was getting the rest of the stuff that I dropped in the water out. My feet were a lot more wobbly than I thought and ended up leaning against Kurt more than I thought I would. "You guys really don't have to do this. I could call my mom to come help me. She could help me with the fabric too." "Uh Tina, I hate to break it to you but your phone fell in the water also and it won't turn on now. Even if it was though, we would still be taking you home. No questions asked." Blaine finished as we reached my car. Kurt helped me in before I dug the keys out for Blaine to use and it was lucky he knew the way to my house already because my head was really starting to hurt now.

GLEE

Trying to get rid of some of the stress that had built up from the fight with Tina, I headed over to Finn's house to play Black Ops with him and Sam. Sam was staying with Finn and his family this semester. I hated fighting with Tina but she really was being stubborn about this. It is our senior year and it is the last time that Rachel will get the chance to sing in a high school competition unlike Tina who will be the star of the choir next year. I guess she just doesn't understand it yet since she doesn't know the feeling of everything slipping away so quickly that you don't realize it until it's too late. Although I do feel a little bad about the last message I sent her about thirty minutes ago that she hasn't responded to yet. Did it make her mad? Pulling out my phone to reread what I had typed to see if it was worthy enough for her to actually be mad or just Tina mad. I reread it just as I heard the home phone start to ring. After the fifth time of rereading it, it sunk in at just how bad this must have hurt her. She always doubted her abilities and here I am actually defending someone else calling the special when really it is Tina who I have always thought is special. Could I really be that shallow that I followed everyone else's opinion rather than sticking with my girlfriend? No wonder she was sending such awful messages back at me. There was a knock on Finn's bedroom door then.

His mom had opened the door and walked in the room just as Finn and Sam finished their round. "Hey boys, that was Kurt on the phone. He and Blaine are helping out a friend from glee tonight. So we are on our own for supper and I am thinking pizza." "What a minute, who is he helping and why do they need help?" Finn asked but we all sat forward a little bit. Just because most of us had significant others in the group, didn't mean that we wouldn't all come running if someone was in trouble. "I don't remember her name but she was buying some fabric at the mall and fell into the fountain there because she was texting and not looking where she was going. Anyway the fabric fell in the water and is on the verge of being ruined. So Blaine is helping the girl with the nasty bump on her head while Kurt is helping her mom dry the fabric. I will go ahead and order two large pizzas for us." Carol said before she walked out the door closing it behind her. "Wow, I wonder who that was. I know Rachel is at the school practicing and Santana and Quinn are helping Brittany study for her finals." Finn started talking out loud and I was ashamed to admit that it actually took me a minute to figure out it was Tina. "It's Tina", was all I said before I was out the door running down the stairs to my car.

Finn lived about 10 minutes away from Tina but I made it there in 5. I parked my car out in the street not caring about my parking job and ran to the door. On a normal day I would have politely knocked and waited for someone to let me in but not today. As soon as I opened the door I saw Kurt and Michelle directly in front of me each with a blow dryer trying to dry the red fabric that was draped across the kitchen island. "What happened to her?" I asked in my low steely voice. "She tripped into the fountain at the mall and hit her head pretty good because she was sending a text message back to you. Her head has a huge knot now and she has a very bad headache. So if you plan to go up there and yell at her some more about how disappointed you are at her, I would kindly ask you to just go back home." Michelle said before going back to drying the part she was working on. I suddenly felt like I was two feet tall as I climbed the stairs to her room. Michelle had always loved me even before Tina and I started going out. Now she saw me as the reason her daughter is now broke and that killed me. I was the one who was supposed to be protecting her from everything not causing her pain. It was almost becoming hard to breathe as I saw Blaine walk out of Tina's room. "How is she?" I choked out. "She is fine now. Actually she is doing really well. The fall made her have a little dream to where she was Rachel and lived in her shoes for the afternoon. She had gotten her first standing ovation and realized that she doesn't have to try to be like Rachel and she is her own version of Rachel all on her own. Now, she knows what you were talking but she said she was a little tired now and wanted to fall asleep." He said before he headed downstairs with the others.

I pushed her door open to see that the room was pitch black and the only light was coming from the window where the purple shades didn't quite meet each other. She was curled up on her bed facing the opposite direction as I with her dark purple and black cover wrapped around her. You could see that her hair was still a little damp and it was like a fresh stab wound into my heart. It was just a reminder of what happened. I made it to her bed and sat down on the edge with my head in my hand as my elbows rested on my legs. She wasn't moving at all but only to breathe, so I started to quietly talk in hopes that she wasn't completely asleep yet.

GLEE

I was lying still on my bed just looking out the window to the darkening blue sky as the sun was starting to fall when Blaine had walked out the door. My head was still pounding even though I had taken some Tylenol and Blaine asking every 30 seconds if I needed anything was a bit too much for me also. Telling him I was tired, he offered to go help Kurt and my mom downstairs while I stayed her by myself. As soon as Blaine shut the door, I heard him talking to someone else in the hallway. I couldn't quite place who the voice belonged to but it sounded panicked. Not wanting to deal with anything else right now, I stayed just as I was without rolling over. The door opened back up then and I heard someone creeping their way into my room towards my bed. It wasn't until the person was about a foot away from me that I realized it was Mike. Why was he here? Did someone call and tell him? He had a funny way of breathing that I joked with him about when we were doing other things. He exhales out of his nose but it is always really quick and deep. I would recognize that breathing anywhere. Still not sure why he was here or what he was doing, I stayed perfectly still just waiting to see what would come next.

He took a seat on my bed and started to talk; it was clear that he thought I was sleeping. "Tina, I am so sorry. This is my entire fault, I mean I know you were the one that fell in but I was the one that sent you that horrible text to make you feel so bad. I don't even know what came over me to defend Rachel wanting the solo and you not getting it today. You will always be the best singer in the whole classroom and I let my feeling for everything changing right now for us seniors to get in the way of being your boyfriend. I've always told our parents that I would be on your side no matter what and I screwed that up today. It is almost as if I've been a hypocrite these last two years because I failed the test. How will you ever be able to depend on me now when we have forever of us to live through? I'm supposed to be taking care of you and I failed miserably because the exact opposite happened to you. I need you to know that I love you Tina more than you could possibly imagine and this won't happen again. I won't ever fail you again. I'm going to be by your side through everything; marriage, kids, and everything in between." He finished his speech and you could hear that he was softly crying into his hands.

It was hard trying to keep my crying down even though I already had a trail of tears form my eyes all the way down to my pillow. I wasn't mad at him anymore but it was still nice to know that no matter what else happened that it would always be at least me and him against the rest of the world. Turning over so I was lying on my back I asked him with my voice still a little shaken from all of the crying. "So you have thought about marriage and kids with me?" I said with a smile and I saw him turn around with a look of surprise and happiness on his face. He instantly pulled me into a hug while being careful of my head and started to cry louder. "I think about that stuff all of the time Tina. I love you so much that it hurts and I'm never going anywhere." "I love you too Mike. I'm picturing three kids in our future." I said with another laugh before I pulled out of the hug and sat back against the back board. "You were right and wrong. It was wrong of me that I was throwing a fit right before the seniors last performance and shot of your high school career. Next year will be great and I will get all the opportunity to shine then. I'm just as great of a performer as Rachel and I know that now. You were wrong to tell me that she is one of a kind when that is what you tell me all of the time. You can't tell every person they are one of a kind when talking about the same topic. Either way I forgive you though." I gave him another kiss with a smile. "You're absolutely right. Tina Cohen-Chang, you are the only one of a kind and the love of my life. I'm truly sorry." I decided that everything was perfect now and flipped the covers up so he could join me on my bed.

Mike and I ended up falling asleep like that and were waked up by Blaine and Kurt telling us bye for the night. "We will see you guys tomorrow. Mike, make sure she stays safe." Kurt said giving me hug and a pointed finger to Mike. Blaine also gave me a hug and Mike a fist bump. "We fixed your fabric and it is ready for you to start making us look fabulous. Also your mom said dinner is ready and you both need to go downstairs." Kurt closed the door behind him as Mike and I stood up to stretch forgetting that my balance was a little off right now and staggered backwards on to the bed. "Are you ok? Do you want me to carry you downstairs?" "Uh no but I might need to lean against you." He gave me a heartbreaking smile before holding his arm out for me to take as we started walking out of my room and into the hallway and down the stairs without any problems and saw my parents standing in the kitchen. They were putting stuff on the table as Mike helped me to my seat and pulled the one next to me out for him. I looked up to my mom who gave me a small and then saw the fabric now dried lying to the left side of the island along the back splash. My dad brought over the big bowl of tortellini as my mom took her seat next to my dad's chair directly across from Mike and I. "Mike, I went ahead and called your mom and explained everything to her. She said to come home when you can, no hurry." My mom said to him as she started to pass around the napkins.

"Thank you, I would actually like to take this time to say how truly sorry I am for everything that happened and I hope you guys will like me again at some point. I have already apologized to Tina and thankfully she has forgiven my idiotness that happened today." I reached my hand over to Mike's as squeezed it just as he finished talking. My parents looked at each other then and gave each other a smile before turning back to us. "We believe you Mike. Michelle and I know what it is like the last few weeks of high school when you are trying to finish out the year with good grades while also trying not to panic too much about the fact that in a few days your life will be unscripted. It is overwhelming for anyone but especially for someone who has a girlfriend that isn't graduating yet. Tina expressed her opinion and you let your nerves get the best of you in the moment. Michelle over heard the conversation between you and Tina in her room earlier and feel you both were mature in handling this. Plus you are a guy and sometimes we just don't know when to keep our mouths shut. As long as you realize that she is my baby girl and I would go all ninja if I had to." Mike swallowed hard making his Adam's apple move up and down while my mom and I laughed. "The closest to a ninja that you will ever be is when you go to pull weeds in the backyard." My mom said causing the whole table to break into laughter.

Mike had helped me back to my room and I laid down pulling my covers up over us again. We sat in silence for a long time and just happy to be in each other's company. "I was also thinking three kids." Mike said causing me to turn around in his arms so I could look at his face. "What?" "Earlier you said you always saw us having three kids. I'm telling you that I imagined the same. I keep seeing two boys and then a little girl with a couple of dogs or cats in there somewhere." "You are unbelievable; I'm pretty sure you and probably Finn are the only ones that actually think about kids while you are still in high school. But I am still one step ahead of you already. Our little girl should have the name Cora and Max for one of the boys. I'm still trying to find another cute boys' name." I told him as I felt my eyes starting to get heavy. "Go to sleep Tina. We have plenty of time to think up a third name tomorrow. I love you sweetheart." He kissed the non bruised side of my forehead before I started snoring against his chest.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I wanted to write this after watching last night's episode. It was a good episode and loved that Tina got so much attention but I felt Mike was a bit of a tool to her. This was just my opinion of what went on behind the scenes. Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think! Thank **


End file.
